iLike To Play Pranks
by RandomSquirrely
Summary: Sam loves to make fun of Freddie...but what happen's when Freddie wants to get her back?
1. iHave Fatcakes in My Locker

**iLike To Play Pranks**

**Chapter 1: iHave Fatcakes in My Locker**

I was talking with Carly, the sweeter of my two best friends, when a certain spunky blonde ran up with a murderous look on her face. "That stupid hobo HAD to go and try to pet my cat didn't he!" she started.

"What now Sam?" Carly giggled.

"Last night, Frothy got out, and some idiot hobo ran up to the dang cat and tried to pet it!" She exclaimed.

"And?" I questioned, but soon was excluded by Sam saying, "Shut up! Who brought you into this ya' nub!"

I glared at her while she continued her story.

"Anyway, the dumb homeless guy tried to pet Froth, and the cat bit him. When Frothy came home, he had some weird foam around his mouth, and this dumb doctor was holding him."

"Oh my GOD!" I heard the brunette next to me gasp, "Frothy has RABIES?"

"You know what that weird word is too? I thought the cat just got into the whipped cream again." Sam said, emotionless. She continued on with the odd story until stopping when Mr. Howard came up next to her and told her that she had to go to the principal's office for being too loud. Sam then replied by saying something along the lines of, "Go home! Nobody likes you!" which Carls and I both laughed at.

Mr. Howard payed no attention whatsoever to me and Carly, and he just told Sam, "that he would be home right now, but his wife was there" and went on his way. Before I knew it, Sam had taken out a Fatcake, the lowfat kind, and slung it at the man's head. He muttered something and continued up the stairs.

"What's with all of the Fatcakes Sam?" Carly asked Sam. Before I could hear what Sam had to say the bell rang, and I hurried to get my books before I was any more tardy.

"What's the hurry Dorkenstine?" Sam rudely asked.

"I need....to get...my books." I said, struggling with my locker. I tugged one more time before a huge load of Fatcakes fell out from my locker. The force of them was so great, it knocked me down. Mr. Howard walked by one more time, looked at me , and told me to pick the Fatcakes up.

"Bye Freddie." Carly giggled, laughing at what Sam had obviously done.

"Bye Freddo." the blonde said, smirking and laughing, "Have fun being late for class." With that comment, she took a Fatcake and practically ate the thing whole, following Carly who already had gotten up the stairs.

"I told you to pick those up!" Mr. Howard yelled from nowhere.

I sighed and layed in the pile of Fatcakes.


	2. iLove You Sam

**_Hey guys! Thnx for reviewing and favorting and all that jazz! I hope you like this chapter, but honestly, I am in LOVE with my first chapter and I like this chapter, but I don't think that it lives up to Ch. 1's expectations lol :)_**

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own iCarly....If you thought that you're....you're a dumb homeless guy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: iLove You Sam**

"What are you looking at Fudgeface?" Sam asked me when I walked in the Shay's apartement. She was sprawled out on their couch eating a buffalo wing. I rolled my eyes at her and told her that "I was just going upstairs to install a new editing software."

"Good. That way I won't be having to look at uglyness all day long." She stared at me eyebrows raised as if expecting me to say something witty back.

As I went up the Shay's stairs I thought of Sam praking me. For years now I have found it odd that I've never REALLY tried to get Sam back. Well, there was that one time, with the dead fish. I cringed at the thought. That day, she had me pinned against the kitchen table here, AND she had told everyone I'd never kissed anyone. It did end up working out in the end, but she still continued to toture me everyday. After I installed the software, I stood by the laptop and thought a little bit. I really wanted to get her back.

_Oh, I know! I could steal her ham in her fridge._ I thought. _No. Nevermind. There'd be no Freddie Benson the next day. _I thought a little while more and finally had the greatest idea. I took the elevator down, but it got stuck. "Oh CUPCAKES!" I yelled.

* * *

At school I smiled deviously at Sam who came up to me and asked...no TOLD me....to give her my homework so she could copy off of it. _HERE'S where I can start this little joke_ I thought, _Wow. Cheesy line. _"Sure." I replied happily to her.

Sam looked confused and squinted her eyes directly at me, "What kind of chiz are you so happy about? Did Carly finally tell you she loves you?"

I almost smirked at what I said next, "No. I just love staring at your pretty face."

"Ok Benson. If you're trying to be sarcastic, I will seriously break your lips." She growled at me, gripping her Starbucks coffee tightly.

I looked deeply in her eyes, trying hard not to laugh._ This will really throw her over the edge_. I thought. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful icy blue eyes?"

She nearly choked on her coffee while trying to interpret what I just said. "WHAT!" She partially asked-partially yelled at me.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Ok that does it!" she exclaimed gripping my collar and pulling me towards her. At the same time, Carly ran up with wide eyes yelling, "What's the problem?"

"This dork is in LOVE with me!" She told Carly.

"Psh! How could I be in love with THAT!" I said nudging my head towards the blond-haired demon who I had just tricked.

"Well you SEEMED to be in love with it when you were calling me beautiful, which BY THE WAY NEVER call me that again or you will lose a body part!"

"I never said that." I said slowly, convincing Carly that Sam had gone wacko.

"Sam?" Carly asked very slowly.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, scowling at me.

"I think you ate a wee bit too much foreign bacon at my house the other day."

"Nuh-uh Carls! He really said all of that! He's just being a dork!"

"I never said ANYTHING like that." I told Sam, looking her straight in the eyes.

Carly and I kept going back and forth with Sam until the bell rang. Carly hurried to class and I slowly walked by the blond girl and whispered, "Gotcha." Sam glared at me and started strangling me. After a while of choking and sputtering for help, Gibby walked by and said some pretty amazing words that I should live by, "Some people never learn."

* * *

**_ot the greatest chatpter...I know, but hey.... I'm better at writing for Sam than I am for Freddie....maybe next Chapter will be in Sam's POV. hmm......._**


	3. iReason With Carly

_**Hey,Hey peoples.....Short Chapter, but I wanted to update and had projects and papers for school...I hope you guys like. This chapter is in Sam's POV :)**_

Disclaimer: No people. You THINK I own iCarly. Well you thunked? YEAH! You thunked wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 3: iReason With Carly**

Sam's POV

"No Sam. I'm not getting involved in this dirty little prank war thing between you and Freddie." My best friend stared back at me, standing her ground.

"C'mon Carls! You know what he did to me?" I told her staring into her eyes. I took a step forward and grabbed her by her shoulders, "He told me he loved me, Carly! He said I had BEAUT-I-FUL I-CY EYES!" I yelled, shaking Carly with every syllable of the phrase "beautiful icy eyes". "No NORMAL dork messes with ME like that!" I said, letting go of Carly's shoulders and forming fists.

"Well, normal FRIEND tries to kill my shoulders." Carly sarcastically said, rubbing where I just held her.

"Please? "

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said NO, woman!"

"But Carly," I whined.

"Fine," she sighed, "but ONLY if you stop raiding my fridge for a week."

What! No nothing from her fridge? She's got to be kidding me! I live off of that thing!

"A day!" I tried to reason with her.

"Five days!"

"TWO!"

"Five!"

"Say four, and you've got a deal!"

Carly laughed and said, "Fine. Four."

I smirked and said, "Fredwart better say his prayers."

"First trying to strangle my shoulders, now saying cheesy one-liners?" she giggled. "Are you in some kind of B-list horror-comedy film?"

I laughed, "That's what I'm aiming for Carls."

* * *

I told Carly the plan, but she almost didn't go through with it. After I told her the part about leaning in and ALMOST kissing Freddie, she flipped.

"You don't have to really kiss the dweeb! God, do you think I'm gonna torture you? You just lean in and go BWEH in an annoying voice."

"No Sam!" Carly stared at me with her arms crossed.

I tried to think of things I could use to persuade her. _I could buy her that necklace she wanted. _I shook my head. _No, it's $29.99. Too expensive for my liking. I mean seriously, I would probably "borrow" it and keep it somewhere anyway. Then I'd find it a month later and wear it. She'd see it on me and tell me it's her's, and then we would fight. Carly doesn't want to get in a fight now does she! _I thought some more and did the only non-expensive thing I knew how to do.

"PLEASE CARLS!" I threw myelf on the ground and pounded the floor.

She sighed and pressed her tounge to her cheek,"Fine! But when I need you to trick a friend into thinking you like him again only to go BWEH in their face," Carly said in a serious tone , "you BETTER do it."

"When did you turn into my mother?"

"I didn't. Your mom would probably say 'I don't give a freckle!' then roll over and watch some reality-dating show."

I smiled, "You know my mom so well."

* * *

**_Yeah.... just 489 words *sadface* but I'm working on the next chapter that involves the prank with Carly ;) It's gonna be a longer one so I hope it makes up for these short ones. I need some R & R guys! And NO, that does NOT mean Rest and Relaxation...READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
